


The Computer Lab

by Rule34



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Hawk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Boypussy, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sick Character, hidden designation, make it right fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34/pseuds/Rule34
Summary: My version of that scene, the fight ends when Miguel shows mercy, and Robby concedes and walks away. Afterward, with lots of secrets were revealed. More ships.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 40
Kudos: 29





	The Computer Lab

**Author's Note:**

> My version of that scene, the fight ends when Miguel shows mercy, and Robby concedes and walks away. Afterward, with lots of secrets were revealed. Aisha was not in school on the first day, but she will be back. Any designation can date. But there are people who think it shouldn't be that way.
> 
> designations
> 
> Miguel, Tory, Hawk, Chris -alpha
> 
> Mitch, Piper, Aisha- beta
> 
> Robby, Sam, Demetri.- Omega

All throughout this war with Hawk, no one but Sam and Moon knew what he really was, he had so many secrets on top of secrets. That's why they always trying to keep him, and Hawk away from each other, or peaceful like Moon tried to make them work it out, at her party but that was a full on disaster.

Sam is of the opinion for him to run away and block, as much as he can cause he refuses to fight him back, and they are worried that Hawk will seriously hurt him.

He was an omega hiding as a beta, with a vagina between his legs, so yes he has many secrets even Eli/Hawk never knew, and now he is happy that he didn't, he shuddered to think what he would do if found out.

You see since Demetri cannot defend himself he has been using scent blockers, and other meds to divert his omega being, into almost non existence, one day his meds will fail him. They can only stay working for long, before they be come useless, and Hawk finds out, they prefer it happens at safe distances far from each other.

Then the first day school brawl, that was heard around the valley, and the internet happens... And it all goes to hell.

\-------------------------------------

He has been feeling off all morning, he would have stayed home if not for the first day of school which was very important, to set the pace for the rest of the year. So he powered through the morning half, thinking he would make it.

He started feeling tingly all over, and random scents and sounds assaulted him, and his mind felt foggy. Chris was begging him to the nurses office, you could see Hawk look at him across one of the classroom.

He said, "No I am fine.", he got up and went for air and started feeling better.

Then he stood up dizzy, and he started sweating, they changed class and Hawk was no longer there. He felt relieved by that, then halfway through that class, Tory came on the speakers, and called out Sam, and that was the beginning of the end.

As they all ran to the main hallway, he pushed away his illness and focused on his worry for Sam, he was on opposite side of her when they got there. He was just opposite Hawk, and he looked at Demetri for a long moment, with a look he couldn't determine. Then licked his lips, and smirked when Tory revealed that Sam kissed Miguel, everyone grasped. What? How? When?

She never told him that, and he starts feeling a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, as the fight begins between Tory and Sam. It's all out as Robby is tackled by Miguel, who runs in from Hawk's side, who then roars for the frenzy, his way inciting an all out brawl between dojos. He was reveling in the rush and vengeance of it all, as he took down anyone who came at him. 

Chris says they need help as Demetri runs for a teacher, and Chris runs into the brawl. What he didn't know was that, Hawk was looking at him, almost thinking about following, but he got caught up in the flow of the fight forgetting him briefly. 

He tries to find a teacher, and when he finally decides to come, they run towards the lobby, and ran in with a the teacher. And if Hawk hadn't gotten pulled back, he would have been right there in spot Demetri appeared on, he told the teacher to stop it, but another teacher got flipped so the teacher ran saying screw this. 

Then Hawk spotted him, and he feel himself starting to sweat, and get tingly again, and he started to shake. Demetri gulped and said, "Not Again!" and ran like the devil was behind him, because he was behind him.

Hawk took of behind him, and the ran so fast behind him, then came bursting through the computer lab corridor, like a psychotic villain yelling "Demetri, I know you're in here, figured you would hide in the computer lab you damn nerd!" 

While poor Demetri, with his heart in chest doesn't want to fight, but will have to if he finds him, he was hiding by the glass, so could see him rampage through the hallway.

He could feel him get some dizzy again as he crouched down, he was shaking, and not with fear, more scents and sounds were assaulting him, what the hell is wrong with? Then it hit him, that now of all times his meds were failing, holy fucking god now of all times, probably all this stress made it stop working, really does the universe really hate him.

He really needed to escape, Hawk can never find out, and he started checking all the doors they were locked, yelling "I am coming for you!"

Demetri continued to watch from his position in the middle room, he was panting so harshly he was sure Hawk could hear him. He walked away from the wall of glass, and not looking at the door behind him, and turned around and Hawk yelled, "BOO!" hard making Demetri jump and gasp out "FUCK!", and Demetri ran for the door in front of him, scrambling to open it.

And just as he found the handle with his shaking hands, pulling it open, he was stopped by Hawk's hand on door, pushing it back hard and stopping him from leaving. The fucker was so strong now, "Demetri, Demetri where are you going I just got here?" they wouldn't budge. His back was to Hawk and he was pressed into door and the wall, he could smell his hormones surge at Hawk's close position. This was 10000% a disaster.

"You need to let me leave. Hawk you don't understand, I cannot be around you now." he gritted out.

"Ahh right you are not well, I can smell your scent Demetri, since this morning small amounts. He stuck his nose in Demetri's neck inhaling the "scents a beta shouldn't have."

He froze, "You have to let me go this is not going to end well, I will not fight you, but I need to leave."

"Not gonna happen." he spun him around, and grabbed his wrist and pulled him deeper into the classroom towards the back. It was a little darker and hidden, and sat him on the desk on the last row.

"What's going on Demetri? You have a scent almost like caramel, and I am beginning smell other things, things only an omega would have." he said as he ended up in between his legs,

"Hawk I cannot tell you, if you were Eli no problem, but I will not tell you. I cannot that's none of your business, and we shouldn't be here like this, cause five mins ago you were threatening me. And wanted to beat me up, So no thanks! You lost any rights on me when you started hitting me."

He growled out hard, "Then you wont leave!"

"Ok then don't hate me when you see the results, and I tried to warn you, Eli would have let me go. Are you even human anymore? I am clearly not well and you still want to fuck with me. What is your problem? Yes I shouldn't expose your secrets like that to everyone, so get your punch and let me leave." he closed his eyes and waited, but none never came.

"I am leaving then I don know what's your problem.", he pushed Hawk away who surprisingly was letting him go. But when he got up, he got dizzy again and Hawk had to grab him otherwise he would fall, and his scent hit them hard, and Demetri gripped his hand hard his eyes flashing sliver.

"Holy fucking shit you really are an omega!", Hawk eyes wide.

"Shit!",

"You hid this all this time from me, why?"

"Have you lost your mind? Why in the hell would I want the beast to know my personal business? We weren't friends when I presented Hawk!"

"I would have laid off from you.",

"Awwww so fucking sweet!" he said with all sarcasm in the world,

"Fair enough, god you smell so good!", Hawk pulled him close, and Demetri mind blanked as he stuck his nose in his neck again, "What the hell were you taking all this time Demetri?"

"Scent blockers and a few other suppressants, shit I could smell you now, peppermint!", his eyes flashing again, his mind and body was going haywire, his omega mind smelled the powerful alpha, wanting him.

"That's fucking dangerous you are lucky that didn't kill you, why would you do that?"

"I didn't need me being an omega make you do something horrible to me."

"Did you ever think that I would stopped."

"No you are obsessed with me, you might have done something.... worse!",

"Wow you think that low of me?"

"Yes, Sam and Moon too."

"Shit they knew?"

"Yes and Moon tried to fix us at the party, but we all knew how that ended. And Sam would prefer if we are never in each other presence ever again."

"Understandable. Ok we need to leave, you might go into heat now since your body pushing all your meds out. And like you said you cannot be here, and contrary to popular opinion I am not that much of a monster. I would like like if we talked another time better, we have a lot to talk about and for me to start apologizing for."

Demetri smiled and nodded "Yes off course unblock me, and lets start there, small steps."

"Come on I don't know if the fight is going on", Hawk said grabbing his hand it was very comforting, and going for the door and unlocking it, "Sorry about scaring you earlier!"

"I hope its finished, and thanks, what were you going to do?"

"Punch you for the party and leave that's the truth." Demetri nodded grudging, and they walked through door, "Are you ok with everyone smelling you like this?"

"I have no choice, they will know when I come back as an omega afterwards, cause I cannot take any kind of those things ever again."

"No you are close to an heat Demetri, I don't want them smelling you like this."

"Ohh so what do wanna do?"

"Let's get the school nurse."

"She is probably busy right now, with the collective mayhem outside. I could stay here, you can go and see what's going on, get Sam or Moon, they can take me to the hospital. I think they already have a plan. If Sam is ok."

"That's good idea. Sit on those chairs." and he did, and Hawk ran out the lab and into the lobby, looking at the situation, seeing that fighting was done. He was glad, and all of Cobra Kai and Miyagi do was sitting on the floor. All in different states of battered, and bruises but everyone was fine and one peace, but Sam was bleeding, shit!

When they all saw him all them, they all were saying "We thought you left, where were you?", 

"Hey Larusso we need talk its an emergency with Demetri." she pales,

"What did you do? Where is he?" she said angry again,

"Relax princess, he is fine he just needs to go the hospital though like now!" and they looked at each and he said, "Quick!"

"Shit they have us here and don't want us to leave."

"That's fucked up!"

"Call Moon now and let her take him, and tell him that I will check on him there." everyone was riveted on the details of what the hell was going on. He grabbed for his phone and dialed her number, and waited, "Hey wow how come you are calling are you ok? What's up?"

"It's Demetri."

"Hawk did you do anything to him?"

"Contrary to what you all think of me, no I didn't touch him at all Moon, Larusso said to call cause she doesn't have her phone, and cant leave now to take him to the hospital."

"Where is he? What's going on?"

"He in the computer lab and and its worse case scenario."

"Oh shit watch him I am coming now."

"Ok." and they hung up, "I am going to stay with him." he said to Sam

Miguel cut in "What in the hell happening? Is Demetri ok?"

"For now he needs to go to the hospital."

"And you two didn't fight?"

"Nope not one touch, he if fine otherwise, not my secrets tell, you will know eventually."

"Well if that's true, then good on you man, you and him needed to fix yourselves." he said looking proud at him. He nodded smiling at Miguel, "Are you ok man?"

Miguel laughed, "I am fine as could be Robby and I bonded."

"Dear god!" he heard Robby said, "Is he ok?"

"Yea as could be in that situation, he will tell you all soon I guess."

Chris said "He wasn't feeling well all morning I thought he would faint, I was begging to go to the school nurse but he wouldn't. And then the fight happened-", they said all looking at Tory with disgust, "and it got pushed back."

"Off all days for this to happen." Sam muttered, "Thanks again Hawk."

Nodding, "I am going to check on him.", he ran back not letting anyone stop him. When he got there and pulled the door open, the caramel scent was so thick and hit everything in his system, shit, this was insane. But he kept his alpha in check, knowing giving in is not good right now, when everyone including Demetri is trusting him.

Taking deep breaths, he powered through the door, and walked quickly towards where he left him, fuck he looked worse, he was delirious at this point. He sat down next to him and Demetri immediately stuck his nose in Hawk's neck and pressing up against him. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

Shit they would need to call his mother, he fumbled to find Demetri's phone, and asked him to unlock his phone. He had to ask a couple times, and he replied, Hawk unlocked it and saw the Miyagi do pic in the background, he quickly thumbed through his recent and found it. He took another deep breath and called her,

"Hello dem, why are you calling now? What's up hun?"

"Hello Ms. turner, its Eli."

"Oh my why are you calling from Demetri's phone? I thought you and him aren't friends anymore, in fact he told me some things I am not pleased to hear-"

"Ms. Turner you can yell at me another time, I will let you, right now Demetri meds have failed him and he going into a severe heat. I am waiting on Moon to come get us from the computer lab, and take him to the hospital. I have hidden him from everyone else, I just remembered to call you, and let you where we will be at."

"OH my god I told him to stop with that, what happened? Why are with you him? What did you do?

"I didn't do anything were talking, and hasn't been feeling well all day, and then he told me what he was. I tried to get him out but we cannot walk around like this, so he is here his scent is so strong, I don't want to attract other alphas."

"Ok that makes sense, but I am glad you two are communicating again. How are you holding up? I cannot imagine you are in a comfortable situation right now. I am sure your alpha is going crazy, but you sound so calm!"

"I have to be. I am jackass most days to him, I have a lot to apologize for, so I need to behave for him. And he trusted me so with this, I will not take advantage him that way, I will not become what everyone expects me too. I have control, and he seems deep in a sleep right now, can I ask something personal?"

"Sure If I can answer I will.",

"When was his last heat?"

"A few months ago, I have been begging him to stop those.",

"Well one relief he will no longer be using them, everyone will know now. Thanks for telling me, I am so mad at him for taking them."

"He said they were to protect himself from you, and the fact you are here very calm, and taking care of the situation. I told him if he spoke to you, and tried to sort things out you would, but he refused."

"That's all my fault-"

"I will not say no-"

Suddenly, he heard running and the door flinging open and Moon cursing like he never heard her do, "Hey Ms. Turner, our ride is here, where do you want us to go?" 

She said "The one closet to her. I will call them and let them know you are coming!"

He thanked her and hung up, Moon was in front of them in a heartbeat, "Holy God! Thank goodness you are handling it Hawk! I am proud of you!"

He nodded and repeated what Ms. Turner said. "We cannot go out that way, it's full with angry parents, medial folks and the police. So the back exit will have to work. Come on you will have pick him up." and Hawk obeyed, carefully. And they made for the back door, "Hey they are looking for you, I told them you are at the hospital, which is kinda the truth."

"Thanks Moon."

They made to the back door with no problems, she opened it, and they went to her SUV, then they got there and made it in quickly, and he sat in the back with him, cause Demetri refused to let him go. 

Not that he minded.

\---------------------------

A/N: Boypussy, first times, angst, hurt/comfort, abo, plot, porn with plot, sick fic, hidden class was hiding as a beta, but is omega, some male omega's have vaginas. Thanks for reading, please kudos and comment thanks.

:A/N


End file.
